An Emma Swan Specialty
by thejollyrogerscaptain
Summary: Modern Diner AU - Emma Swan is a waitress at Granny's diner, starting a new life after living on the streets. Killian Jones is the new deputy in town and finds himself quite fascinated with the blonde, and the hot cocoa she makes for him everyday. And Ruby? Well, she's just along for the ride. CAPTAIN SWAN ONE SHOT/FLUFF WARNING


**Well this was supposed to be a short little one shot and then kind of spiraled into something more. So anyway, take this super fluffy diner au away from me please! Also, for those of you wondering, don't worry, I will be updating Green Eyes and Baseball Bats in the next few days, I promise! In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this!**

SUMMER

Granny's diner is completely empty thanks to the pouring rain that began a few short hours ago. No way would anyone in Storybrooke would be crazy enough to be out in this storm. Emma's feet are killing her, and she's glad to have a few minutes to sit down and rest.

She's been living in the sleepy small town of Storybrooke for a few months now, after aging out of the foster system. She lived on the streets for a short period of time, but eventually made her way to the coast of Maine, where she stumbled upon a HELP WANTED sign in Granny's window. The old bat, as crazy as she might be, had taken Emma in and even let her live in the upstairs inn until she could afford her own place.

Her granddaughter, Ruby, a spunky girl with an affinity for the color red, also worked at the diner and had been exceptionally kind to Emma, helping her learn the ropes and introducing her to everyone in town. All in all, the two had given Emma way more than she deserved, and it was this gratitude that led Emma to agreeing to working a double on a Friday night.

The good news was that hopefully, it would bring her a nice sum to add to her savings, but now, thanks to the raging storm, the tips won't be good.

She plops herself on one of the barstools, laying her head down in her arms. Maybe if she just rested for a few minutes…

She lets herself close her eyes, deciding she at least has an hour or two before the rain stops, and as good as Granny's food may be, who is going to face a monsoon for it?

The bell above the door chimes, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Irritation slams over her. _Who the hell -?_

Her head flies up in surprise, the messy bun atop her head coming even further apart. Her eyes dart to the door to look at the intruder who ruined her few moments of peace, but any frustrated remark that might have passed her lips dies the moment she takes him in.

He's standing in the doorway, looking unsure and lost. He also _completely_ _soaked_ , dripping water onto the floor that she would surely have to clean up later. His hair is a wet mop of black, unkept in a way that makes it all the more attractive. He wipes some of the water off his face, his hands moving over the dark stubble that dots his chin. After a moment, he looks around as though just noticing the abandoned state of his safe haven.

Emma's green eyes finally meet his and she is struck by the electrifying blue ones that stare back at her.

She doesn't say anything, she just continues to stare in shock, overwhelmed by the eyes, and the hair, and _dear god_ he has made an entire swimming pool of water at his feet.

He looks uncertain when he speaks. "My apologizes lass, are you open?" He asks in an Irish lilt.

Emma comes back to herself, cheeks heating up, and jumps off the stool, nodding vigorously. "Yeah, of course!"

He looks down at himself and his current state a little embarrassed, "Do you happen to have any spare towels? I'm making a bloody mess in here."

"I think we might have a few," she laughs. Her voice takes a teasing tone, one that really wasn't expected.

She quickly moves to the laundry room of the inn, looking under the cupboards where Granny keeps the spare towels. She grabs way more than was probably necessary, before making her way back to the diner. She comes jogging up to him with the towels, not realizing what a stupid idea that is as her sneakers skid across the wet floor, her legs making to move out from under her.

The stranger is quick, reaching forward and grabbing her upper arms, holding her steady.

She looks up to thank him, but if he looked at all embarrassed before, he looks mortified now. His cheeks are a deep red and his eyes are wide as he holds onto her.

"Oh gods, I am so - _so sorry_. It's late, and I'm sure you're tired, and I'm dragging water everywhere, and - bloody hell I just nearly killed you."

She moves out of his grip while his arms drop back to his sides, his face looking down at the linoleum to hide his embarrassment. In all honesty, he makes a fair point. She's already exhausted, he's ruined her quiet time, and now she has a huge mess of water to clean up, one that almost sent her flying across the floor.

She should be pissed, really.

But his mortification is quite funny, and he looks cute when his face is red and he is _still just dripping water._

The whole thing is quite hilarious.

She's suddenly giggling, her hand covering her mouth as she laughs. His head snaps up to her face, eyes wide for a moment before they crinkle in amusement, his frown turning into a dopey grin.

"Glad you find humor in a man's humiliation, lass." He teases in mock offense.

"I'm sorry," she breathes, trying to stop laughing, and yet failing miserably. "You just look a little pathetic, like a lost puppy."

He gasps in horror, "And here I was, feeling bad for making such a mess for this cute, innocent waitress when really, she secretly gets off on other people's pain." He shakes his head in disappointment, "Bad form, lass. Bad form."

While she is still smiling, Emma somehow manages to stop laughing. Though it doesn't escape her notice _at all_ that he called her cute.

She shoves the towels forward. "Here, wipe yourself off and go sit down."

He accepts the towels with a grateful smile and begins drying himself off, rubbing the towel hastily over his head. She moves to the thermostat, turning it up a bit as she realizes how cold he must be, soaked to the bone.

The silence is slightly awkward, but he finishes drying himself off (to the best of his ability, there really isn't much he can do for his clothes at this point), wraps a towel around his shoulders, and sits down at one of the barstools.

Emma is behind the counter again trying not to stare as he sits down. "So, what can I get for you?"

"Something warm, preferably." He jokes.

She nods her head, pushing away from the counter, "I've got just the thing."

Within minutes, she has two hot cocoas whipped up, dashes of cinnamon on each. She turns around and sets one down in front of him. "There you go, an Emma Swan specialty. Hot cocoa with cinnamon."

He stares at it for a moment then looks back up at her, unsure. "Cinnamon?"

She smiles and nods, "Makes all the difference, trust me."

He looks at her a moment longer, blue eyes meeting green again, then picks up his drink and takes a hesitant sip. His face lights up and his eyes dart to hers, affirming her words.

"See? Delicious, right?"

He gives her a charming smile, "I think the Emma Swan speciality is my new favorite drink."

She blushes and looks down, trying not to be too obvious.

"I'm Killian, by the way. Killian Jones."

Emma looks back up and reaches her hand across the counter. Killian meets her halfway with his own. "Emma Swan, maker of fine cocoa."

"Nice to meet you."

There is another moment of silence as they sip their cocoa before he asks, "So, is this a popular place around here?"

"Yeah, pretty much everyone eats here. Granny's is an institution."

Killian nods and rubs the back of his neck, suddenly looking nervous, "And uh, do you run the place?"

The blonde chuckles, "God no, I'm just a waitress. I live in the inn upstairs." She pauses for a second, unsure if she is pushing too much when she asks, "And you? I haven't really seen you around before."

He sits up straighter, looking proud. It's adorable. "You are looking at Storybrooke's newest deputy, just moved into town today."

Emma makes a show of looking impressed her mouth opening in teasing awe, "And you chose to face a monsoon for some Granny's. I can't decide if that makes you brave or stupid."

He laughs, and the sound sends a thrill through her. She's proud to have been the one to make him laugh like that.

"Maybe a little bit of both," He admits. "Though I can honestly say, I'm really glad I did."

"Me too," she smiles.

Killian beams and takes another sip of the cocoa. "This really is amazing."

"Thanks. Keep coming in and I might just keep making it."

"Well, Mrs. Emma Swan, maker of fine cocoa," He replies. "This seems like the beginning of something wonderful."

"Why yes it does, Deputy Jones." She holds up her mug, gesturing for him to do the same. He doesn't hesitate in clinking his mug against hers.

"Cheers."

The rain stops shortly after, but he doesn't leave the diner for another two hours.

FALL

Months pass, summer turns to fall, and they easily develop a sort of routine. Killian's in the diner most days, ordering a hot cocoa (with cinnamon of course) and whatever food she recommends that day. Their conversations are usually short and teasing with a "How's it going today, Deputy Jones?" or a "Brilliant, Swan. This cup is even better than the last." She's usually too busy with other customers to have long conversations with him like that first night, but it's enough to get to talk to him everyday.

Sometimes if she's on the night shift, he'll come in and sit at the bar for hours, chatting her up while she works. Some nights their talks are funny and witty, full of quick jokes and teasing lines. Other nights, they take on a more serious edge. He's told her about losing his brother in a car wreck a few years back, while she opens up about growing up as a foster kid and her life on the streets before coming to Storybrooke.

These talks, no matter how long or short, always make her day. Watching him walk out the door is disappointing, but she knows he'll be back the next day with new ways to make her stomach twist in knots.

She really hopes it's really not obvious how happy she is about his visits.

"Oh _please_ ," Ruby comments while bussing a table one day, "it's completely obvious! He comes in here everyday and it's all yearning looks and doe eyes."

"I don't yearn," she huffs. "It's called being polite."

Ruby rolls her eyes "If that's simply being polite, I can't _imagine_ what you do when you're actually interested in a guy."

"You know, it's funny," Emma remarks, "I don't remember asking for your opinion on this."

Ruby simply shrugs and moves back to the counter, wiping down the top. "I'm you're best friend, it comes with the territory. Live with it, Swan."

The statement shocks her a bit. Emma wasn't aware she and Ruby were that close. She had only been in Storybrooke for a few months, and had been pretty closed off, keeping to herself. Regardless, she's happy Ruby thinks of her that way. If there is anything Emma Swan could use more than this job, it's a friend.

She smiles at Ruby in reply, choosing not to fight her on the topic.

However, Ruby apparently isn't done discussing Killian, "Seriously Ems, you two need to get your shit together because I can't watch this pitiful romance play out in front of my eyes one minute longer. It's traumatic."

"You wanna talk traumatic? I seem to recall some interesting interactions between you and Victor that are seared into my brain. Like, nightmare inducing interactions. Ones I would be more than happy to share with Granny."

Ruby turns and launches her dishrag at Emma, whose hands fly up in front of her face.

"Hey!" Emma yells.

"If you tell Granny and I swear to god you're dead."

Emma laughs, "My lips are sealed."

Ruby opens her mouth to respond, but her eyes move to something outside the window, a huge smirk forming on her face. "Speak of the devil."

Just then, the bell above the door rings and Killian enters the diner accompanied by David Nolan, the sheriff, and another one of the few friends Emma has.

She waves at David while Killian gives her a soft smile, jumpstarting her heart. He follows the sheriff into a nearby booth, a booth that is unfortunately, not in her section.

Her expectant eyes dart over to Ruby who simply gives her a deadpanned look, "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm sure as hell not serving him. The universe would smite me."

Emma smiles excitedly before turning and moving towards Killian's table, doing her very best not to look over eager.

"Doesn't yearn my ass," She hears Ruby mutter as she walks away. "Pitiful. Truly pitiful."

The two men look up as she reaches the table, both happy to see her, one significantly more than the other.

She smiles at them, "Sheriff Nolan, Deputy Jones."

"Hey Emma!" David says happily, his endearing face smiling up at her, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Sheriff. How's Mary Margaret?" She asks.

He makes a comical expression at the mention of his pregnant wife, "She's craving pickles in sour cream, that can't be normal can it?"

"I wouldn't know," she laughs before looking at Killian, "Anything interesting happening for our men in blue today?"

Killian responds, his amused eyes meeting hers, "Really, love? There's only two of us, and we don't even _wear_ blue."

He's right of course. Storybrooke, in all it's small town glory, has only two law enforcement officers to speak of, trusty David Nolan and newbie Killian Jones, both donned in jeans and leather jackets.

"So you're saying nothing interesting happened?" She replies, her voice light.

"Well I wouldn't say that," he teases, a satisfied smirk appearing as he looks over to David, "I beat Dave here in a rather grueling game of office basketball. Would've done you proud, Swan."

Her witty remark is cut off as David opens his mouth to defend his honor, looking affronted, "I told you, Jones, the hoop is too small and I don't do well with foam basketballs. If it had been a real game, I would have kicked your ass."

Killian continues to look smug, eyes still on Emma, "Whatever you say, mate."

The blonde shakes her head at them, "Alright boys, that's enough. What can I get for you?"

David orders a black coffee and a burger, and then hesitates, looking torn. He sighs and retracts his order, "Make it a veggie burger, Ems."

She laughs, "Mary Margaret keeping you healthy?"

"Unfortunately."

She turns to Killian, pretending like she doesn't already know what he's going to order. His face beams up at her, "Is the Emma Swan specialty still on the menu?"

She nods, "For you? Always. You interested?"

"Always," He responds, his voice taking on a definite and confident tone.

Her heart skips a beat and she can't help but note a double meaning in their words.

Ruby was right. She is pitiful.

"Coming right up," Emma turns quickly from the table, hoping he didn't notice her blush as she brings their order to the window, before moving back to the front counter where Ruby waits, staring her down.

"Now, what the _hell_ could he have said to make you blush like that? All you did was take his order!

"I'm not blushing," She grumbles.

"God, you two are making me sick. Just ask him out already. He'd probably swoon. "

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

WINTER

Winter rolls around and Emma's in a bad mood. It's cold as hell outside, and the wind is blowing the snow around in every direction, creating a horrific blizzard. She stares out at it, memories of living on the streets, trying to find warm places to sleep in weather just like this stir in her mind. She's lucky to be here in this warm diner, she knows that. It doesn't make her hate the holidays any less though.

Holidays are a time for family and warm fires and christmas presents, and as long as Emma has lived, she's never had any of those. She's had foster parents whose idea of a Christmas present was letting her watch television with them instead of staying silent in her room. Or group homes that gave her a chocolate bar and told her to be grateful. Really, the whole holiday thing is overrated.

The town of Storybrooke clearly does not agree.

Twinkle lights are decorated through the town, garland wraps around street lamps, and they were so over the top as to acquire horse drawn carriages for people to ride in. Even Granny's is decked out to the max, and Ruby stuck a headband on her earlier, which donned a pair of reindeer antlers, before leaving for the night.

" _It's mandatory,"_ she had said.

She's tired and grumpy, and Granny's is completely abandoned as the town celebrates. Emma does hate the holidays, but she still can't help but look out at the partying townsfolk, laughing and happy together, in a longing way. She'll never have that, will she?

She cleans the countertop for the third time, forbidding herself from looking out front windows at Main Street anymore. She took this shift for a reason, she didn't need to celebrate.

The front bell chimes, pulling her out of her moping.

"Now I find it impossible to believe you don't have anywhere else to be on Christmas Eve, lass."

Of course it would be him.

"I could say the same of you." She replies.

He gives her a mischievous look, "Oh I have plans, Swan. Big plans."

He holds his hand out, a clear invitation that he wants her to leave with him.

She lets out a sigh, "Killian, I - I can't leave the diner. And I told you, I don't celebrate Christmas."

It's true, she did tell him last week when he noticed her unusually somber mood.

"I know what you said, Swan," he smirks, "problem is, I didn't listen."

She hesitates, knowing this changes their dynamic. She spends all her time working or sleeping. She never runs into him in town because she's never really in town. They always interact in the diner and only the diner. If she takes his hand now, letting her lead her to any unknown destination, everything changes. It makes whatever they have real.

His face softens at her hesitance, "Try something new darling, it's called trust."

Five minutes later, Granny's is closed and she's bundled in her large coat, gloves, scarf, and a hat, standing on the sidewalk in front of the diner, staring horrified.

"It's a horse."

"Two actually."

"And they're - they're pulling a carriage."

"Kind of the point of a horse drawn carriage, Swan."

She looks over at him, her expression still one of shock. Killian suddenly looks very nervous, thinking this may have been a bad idea. He looks down, scratching the back of his ear - a nervous tick of his she's noticed over the past few months.

"I - uh, just wanted to do something to make the holidays better for you."

Guilt pours through her. He went to all this trouble to do this amazingly sweet (and way over the top) thing for her. She reaches for his hand, her fingers curling around his. His blue eyes dart up to hers. She gives him a soft smile, "I love it. Thank you."

His answering blush does more to improve her holiday season than any horse.

They climb into the carriage and sit on the bench. It's small enough that their legs are pressed up against each other's. Killian pulls a blanket over them then reaches down and pulls up two thermoses, handing her one.

"What's this?"

He chuckles nervously, "Well, it's no Emma Swan speciality, but I figured you'd need something to keep you warm."

"That's what you're for."

Her body tenses, eyes going wide.

 _Holy hell did she just fucking say that?_

He laughs, looking a little more confident than he did a few minutes ago. "God, I would hope so. Otherwise this entire romantic gesture has been for naught."

She relaxes, relief pouring through her.

Killian reaches out and grabs her empty hand, threading his fingers between hers. "Breathe, Emma. It's just a carriage ride."

But it's not, they both know that. This is an open and public statement pretty much declaring their feelings for everyone in Storybrooke to see. But this is a good thing, even if she's panicking a bit. She takes a few deep breathes to calm herself (and the years of experience that tell her anything good will surely fall apart), and tries to enjoy the moment. She tightens her grip on his hand and leans her head against his shoulder.

The rest of their time together goes quite smoothly. There's an air of happiness that surrounds them as the carriage is pulled through town, it's occupants laughing in merriment, wrapped up in one another. For the life of her, Emma can't remember a time she ever had this much fun without worrying what it all meant or how long it would last. For once, she wasn't waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The two eventually make their way back to Granny's, Killian helping Emma out of the carriage.

For a moment, she thinks she should kiss him. She wants to of course, and she's pretty sure he does too, but the lingering thoughts in the back of her mind are still full of doubt. This has been one of the best nights, and certainly her best Christmas Eve ever, and she doesn't want to risk ruining this perfect memory with something that might lead to "what does this mean" or "I don't feel that way" or anything of the sort. Feelings are complicated, and Killian has given her the perfect Christmas present. One uncomplicated, untainted, beautiful night that she can hold onto forever.

Maybe she'll kiss him tomorrow, or maybe it will be New Year's, or maybe it will never happen. But regardless of what the future holds, she will always have this perfect night.

She reaches up and wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a close hug. He holds onto her and rests his cheek on the top of her head. They stay that way for a few minutes, the snow falling around them, carolers singing somewhere off in the distance as they hold onto each other, breathing in the moment.

Eventually, she pulls back and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Killian. This was perfect."

His gaze is soft and filled with adoration as he looks down at her, "Merry Christmas, Emma."

She walks up the steps and back into Granny's, staring out the window as he turns away from the diner.

Okay, so maybe the holidays aren't _all_ bad.

SPRING

She didn't kiss him the next day. Or on New Years.

Killian ended up having to stay at the local bar, the Rabbit Hole, for the night to keep the partiers under control. She thought they'd talk after the holidays calmed down and things got less crazy, but they didn't. They both were super busy and yes, a little afraid and by the time spring rolls around, things have gone back to normal. He still comes in the diner everyday, he still orders an Emma Swan specialty, he still teases and flirts, but other than that, nothing.

The past week or so however, Killian has been unusually withdrawn. He isn't in the diner as much and when he is, he is eating with someone else or having hushed conversations with David, Ruby, and Granny. She feels left out, and a little rejected. What were they all talking about, and why didn't they want to include her in it?

She stares across the diner as David and Killian have their heads together at their both, whispering quickly. Enough is enough. She tosses her cleaning rag down onto the counter and marches over to their table. Noticing her arrival, the men go silent, giving each other knowing looks.

"What are you two talking about?" She demands, going so far as to throw her hands onto her hips.

"Sports," Killian replies at the same time David says "just work".

It's such a pathetic attempt at lying that Emma doesn't even dignify it with a response. She simply gives them both a disgusted glare and leaves the table. Her shift is over in twenty minutes, but she's really had enough for the day. Besides the wonder twins sitting back there with their secrets and whispers, there are only a few other patrons in the diner. Ruby can handle them.

She calls out to Ruby to let her know she's heading out, and then stops by her room to change her clothes and grab her purse. With the weather warming up, she's been wanting to buy some new clothes, and now seems like the perfect time. She heads down Main Street, stopping in a few stores here and there and walking out with a few new things, including a new sundress. She leaves the last store and spots someone on the sidewalk tinkering with an old motorcycle.

A smile forms on her face. "August," she calls out.

The man turns at the sound of her voice and returns her smile, "Hey Emma."

August Booth, in all his cool and mysterious glory, is the town wanderer. Some days he's here and some days he isn't. When Emma first got to town he was around for a month or two, apparently catching up with his father and doing a little writing. Soon after though the road "called out" to him again and he hopped on his bike a left town. She hasn't seen him since, and she is a little surprised at how happy she is that he's back. Yet another person in her life Emma can call a friend.

August steps away from the bike and wraps her in a hug, "It's good to see you!"

"Me? You're the one who's been gone for months," she jokes.

"Fair point," He concedes.

They talk for a little longer, and August details some of the more adventurous moments of his trip for her. He claims to have missed their quaint town however, and came rolling back. Emma knows him well enough to know that's not the whole truth. Not if the way Belle, the librarian, has been talking about him since he left is any indication. She doesn't mention that though.

They are just finalizing plans to meet up for dinner that night and do some more catching up, when long behold, Killian comes trotting up to her.

"Emma, I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened in the diner. I -" his voice cuts off as though just noticing she was talking to someone. He looks at August, a displeased look on his face as he takes him in. When he finally speaks, his voice is harsh, "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. You are?"

Emma jumps in, "Killian this is August Booth, Marco's son. He's been out of town for a few months. August this is Killian Jones, the new deputy."

Killian is still tense, his eyes unmoving from August when he replies, "Not exactly new, I've been here for just shy of a year. How do you two know each other?"

"August was a huge help when I first moved to town."

"Funny you've never mentioned him before."

"Like I said, he's been out of town."

"I just find it interesting you've had this guy in your life for a year and you never brought him up."

If she wasn't already annoyed with Killian from the diner incident, this sure isn't helping. He's being incredibly rude to August and irritating.

"Well as fun as this conversation has been, Killian, August and I were finalizing our plans for tonight so you'll have to excuse us."

His jaw clenches and he continues to glare at August, "Fine, I'll see you later then."

"Nice to meet you!" August calls out, the first time he's spoken since Killian joined the group.

Killian doesn't respond, he just continues to walk away.

"Well he seems wonderful," August jokes, a huge smile on his face.

Emma gives him an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what's gotten into him, he's usually super sweet."

August gives her an exasperated look, "Seriously? Emma he's clearly into you, and seeing you with all this -" he gestures to his whole body, "obviously brought out his jealousy."

She shakes her head, "You're crazy, and I need to go take a shower and get ready if we are eating somewhere other than Granny's tonight."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later." He climbs on his motorcycle and rides off, leaving Emma to ponder his words.

A few short hours later, Emma is wearing her new sundress and standing under the clocktower, waiting for August. She's excited to finally be doing something that's not working, and as much as she and Killian hang out, there is always the added romantic aspect that makes things difficult. With August tonight, it will just be two friends having fun.

After a couple minutes, she spots him walking across the road, and he gives her a hug when he reaches her. He pauses for a second before speaking, "Do you mind if we stop by Granny's for a second? I want to say hi to Ruby and the gang."

It's not a difficult request, so Emma quickly agrees and they make their way back to the diner. As they walk up the steps, she can hear the loud buzzing of voices inside.

"Wow, it must be packed tonight." She comments.

August simply nods and steps back, allowing her to enter first.

The moment she enters, Emma is blown back by the sheer number of people in the diner. The whole town must have been there. There are decorations covering the diner and food spread out along the counter. Is Granny's having a party?

Noticing her entrance, they all turn to her and shout a chorus of " _surprise!_ "

Emma freezes unsure of what's going on. "Surprise?" she asks stunned, "Surprise, me?"

"Yes, Swan. Surprise you." It's Killian that answers her and she spots him in the front of the crowd, a beer in his hand and a huge smile on his face.

"But… what for?"

Ruby is next to Killian then, shaking her head, "I told you she wouldn't remember was today was."

Killian continues to smile at her, clearly finding her confusion endearing, "Well lass, it's been exactly one year to the day that you came to Storybrooke, and we felt that was something that deserved to be celebrated."

She can't move. They did this for her? All these people were here in Granny's throwing a party and making food to celebrate the fact that she was in Storybrooke. She's shocked and blown away and completely honored.

It all suddenly makes sense. The whispers and hushed conversations. They had been planning this all for her. Killian, David, Ruby, Granny, Mary Margaret, and even August had been in on it. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. What had she done to deserve these amazing people?

They're all looking at her with such excitement and happiness, trying to gauge her reaction. Suddenly it's too much and she's so overwhelmed, she can feel her eyes beginning to water. "Thank you all so much, this is just - this is just _so incredible._ "

There's a short chorus of "aws" and in seconds, Emma is being engulfed in a huge hug, surrounded by her friends.

She closes her eyes and relishes in the comfort and happiness they bring.

Soon the party is in full swing and Emma hasn't had so much fun in her whole life. She beat David in a round of darts (though she has a sneaking suspicion he let her win), Ruby made her dance in the crowded diner for a few songs, and she and August did find some time to catch up, though he admitted to being in on the plan the whole time.

The song she and Ruby were dancing to winds down, and she spots Killian sitting in the back booth, watching her with a smile. She pulls away from Ruby and walks over to him.

"Hey there, deputy" she grins.

"Hello, love. Are you having a good time?"

"The best," she hesitates for a moment before sitting down in the booth next to him.

"Thank you, Killian. This is the kindest thing everyone has ever done for me."

His face grows red and he looks down shrugging, "It was a group effort."

She gives him a doubtful look.

"Well… it was my idea but everyone helped."

She laughs briefly and then turns serious, "So, that thing with August earlier?"

He scratches the back of his ear, "Ruby told me she knew someone who would keep you occupied while we set up, but I really didn't know August beforehand. I guess I didn't handle that very well, did I?"

"You think?"

He chuckles, "Well, what can I say, love? I know how partial you are to men in leather jackets and my jealousy made me act poorly. Can you forgive me?"

He was jealous? A thrill shoots through her, how does he always know what to say to make her a nervous wreck?

"Of course I forgive you. I mean… you did all this for me?"

"Aye," he nods. "I just wanted to show you how happy we all are that you're here. How happy I am."

She gives him a soft smile, looking into his blue eyes, "I'm happy you're here too, Killian."

She leans down and rests her head against his shoulder, and she gets a sense of familiarity, thinking back to Christmas Eve, wrapped up in his arms. She's never felt more at home.

"Emma?" He asks in a soft voice, drawing her out of her thoughts.

She looks up at him, still resting on his arm. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted you to know that the Emma Swan specialty is still my favorite drink. In fact, I think it's really amazing and unique and-"

"Killian, what are you saying?"

He sits up straight and takes a deep breath before looking her in the eye, his face swirling with emotion.

"Emma Swan, maker of fine cocoa, I am desperately and hopeless in love with you."

She stares at him blankly, absorbing his words, and then her mouth is darting forward, finally colliding with his.

He's taken aback, but quickly responds, his hand moving around the back of her head and into her hair. His lips are hot and eager as they move against hers, and her body is buzzing with his touch. After almost a year of teasing and dancing around one another, it feels _so good_ to finally kiss him.

And what of hell of a kiss it is.

A cough pulls them apart and they look up to see their friends watching them. Ruby's hands are on her hips and she gives them an amused smirk.

"You two do know you're in public right?"

They laugh and look down embarrassed. His fingers are still in her hair and she's still leaning into him. They make eye contact again, their faces beaming.

"It's not an image all of us need to see," David adds amused.

Ruby scoffs, "Ignore him, he's just upset that I won the pool and he owes me."

Killian and Emma share a confused look and pull back, staring down Ruby.

"Pool?" Killian asks.

"Yeah, the betting pool we were running on you two. David said it would take at least a year for you two to get together but I had more faith. Though you guys did cut it a little too close for my taste, I put fifty bucks in this pot."

"You guys _bet on us?_ "

"Well, yeah, what else were we supposed to do? If it makes you feel any better, most people thought you guys would be together by Christmas."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Go away."

Emma turns away from her friend and back to her deputy, "This town, I swear."

"They're all crazy."

"Totally bonkers."

He leans in to kiss her again, but she pulls back just an inch, looking him in the eye.

"Killian Jones, deputy of Storybrooke, I am hopelessly and desperately in love with you too."

And then he's kissing her again and she's never been happier.

Emma Swan is home.

SUMMER - PART 2

It's late, the rain is pouring, and the diner is empty as she finishes her shift. Of course she didn't think to bring an umbrella today, so she knows she'll be completely soaked by the time she makes it home.

She plops herself on the barstool and lays her head on the counter, delaying the inevitable. Suddenly, the bell above the door chimes and her eyes dart up to see who was crazy enough to be out in this weather (of course it really shouldn't have been a question because could it ever have been anyone but him?).

He's standing in the doorway, soaked to the bone, a limp and tattered umbrella in his right hand, looking incredibly pitiful. She's overwhelmed with the feeling of deja vu, thinking back to how they met last summer.

"Killian? What are you doing?"

"I knew you didn't have an umbrella and it's pouring out and well, I planned on bringing you one and then the wind kind of ruined it… and me."

She's trying not to laugh, she really is, but it's impossible. She tries to cover up her amusement as best she can but he's already shaking his head at her.

"Glad you find amusement in this, love."

"Ah well, how about I make you the best cup of hot cocoa you'll ever taste to make up for it?"

"You've got yourself a deal."

FIN

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! Review? :)**


End file.
